The Fight
by aobcldeefcghcakestories
Summary: Things spiral out of control as Wander struggles to not only stay alive, but keep the strings and bonds still tied with Sylvia. As well as overcome the darkness within. Rated T for some graphic images and violence just in case - Continuation of The Makeover!
1. Chapter 1

**I welcome you all ONCE AGAIN...to my third installment of my series, I've gotten so much positive and joyous feedback from the fandom. Nothing else since the start of The Mirror I've been so much happier doing these stories, they are literally my life and as well as the fandom, who have made me so happy and feel great about myself. I want to name a few, but I'll add those names at the end of this story. Thank you for making life feel bigger than it is and sweeter. Despite the horrible shootings in Orlando as well as losing a precious WOY fan to suicide, I feel more determined than ever to reach out those in need of love and comfort; my heart goes out to these people I barely knew. With that out of my system, thank you for taking the time to read and following this series since the beginning.**

-Jade

6/13/16

* * *

As the days dragged on further and further, the more bored Nate became. He had no idea how long he'd been stuffed into this filthy cell inside the Skullship. The pathway along with the others next to him and from across weren't as dirty. He was used to being in a clean work space, everything was spotless and tidy, as of here there were leftovers of skin from previous prisoners, he smelled the stench of old vomit and sweat. It bugged the grop out of him.

He wanted out. He already tried forcing the bars open, and that was pointless. For hours on end he just laid on the floor with no bedding to soothe his stiff back and muscles. He wanted to rage his anger at anyone who came to see him, even Wander...

But the thought of that was met with guilt.

"What's wrong with me, he helped me out and here I am, griping about how it's his fault when it's not."

Nate wanted to be home and it was making him anxious by the minute. He wanted to sit in his favorite comfortable chair and look at the only items on his bookshelves that were of a memory when he was an infant, the clothes he wore when he left his home.

He decided, it was time to make up to himself, and Wander. He always put aside the fact he kept blaming others for his personal problems and they were out to get him. As soon as Nate had the opportunity to escape, he would find Wander as well as Sylvia and help them. He even thought about how the Zbornak was holding up, he hadn't seen her in days. There was so much he wanted to know.

* * *

 _57 years ago..._

It was inevitable. The devastation that was coming to planet Orpid was fast approaching. Everyone else had evacuated their homes, which consisted of fossilized coral rocks, some leading to the shore of a beach and ocean. The sky that was normally starry with indigo hues and Orpid's outer moons...was smeared shot with blood red clouds and smoke.

But two adult octopuses were not ready to leave. They stayed inside for the time being, with a young child in one's arms. The explosions outside kept startling the baby and she gently rocked him back and forth. His blackish green eyes which lit with admiration and small tentacles touched her face.

"Are you sure this is what we should do?" The mother holding her son cradled to calm him down.

The red skies outside made her light purple skin glow blue, making it the only peaceful and normal thing in this scary situation.

"There's no going back now. It's too late to save ourselves at this point." The male octopus gazed outside the window.

"But Natey will have a chance, right?"

The mother, known as Eva touched her son's nose and he cooed at her. Nate's father panged his head on the glass, losing patience by the second. Formerly a waiter from a popular restaurant in town he had quit before the announcement of the current invasion. There wasn't a point in keeping a job when you were about to lose everything from your home.

"If that furry weirdo doesn't show up first." He muttered.

"Now dear, he promised he'd show up." Eva said hopefully, "You should be grateful Erin, our boy is going to have a happy life."

Erin took his forehead off the window pane and sighed.

"I wish all of us could go..."

Eva stopped cradling, Nate laughed, enjoying the attention. A single tear fell from his mother's eye. "And wander the galaxy, together."

There were four loud, boisterous knocks on their door, and immediately Erin went to open it. He forgot that the one they were waiting on was only half of their height and looked straight ahead, then down.

The newcomer cleared his throat, face hidden and twig legs scuffled into the house.

"I don't have much time for chit-chat, where's the kid?" He asked gruffly.

"Right here." Eva directed him, bending down to his level.

Nate looked into his new guardian's eyes, and turned to fascination. Furry arms and hands gently took him from his mother's and Nate touched his face, he managed to pull the bandana around his head and play with it.

"Kitty." Nate chattered.

"HUH?" His guardian's temple pulsed.

He didn't like being called cutesy names.

"You'll both be safe, right?" Erin's nervousness had made his voice crack.

The two and a half tall creature, with a mace on his back deadpanned at Erin.

"Hey, I wouldn't take the little terror if it was too dangerous or had no other place to take him."

"Little.. what?" Erin blabbed.

Eva chuckled at their conversation. "You're quite funny, Wander."

Wander just rolled his eyes at them. "Anyways, the invaders-"

He was cut off by a deafening explosion, the roof collapsed on top of them, and the air from the bombings outside had knocked them off their feet, then smashed back to the ground. Flames arose from everywhere..,

It didn't take long for Wander to push off the rubble from himself, and still had held onto Nate, who had begun to cry for Eva. Wander checked to see if the boy was alright, him crying was a sign of life, then Wander pushed more driftwood out of the way to make more space, and what he saw struck him in the heart.

Nate's lips and mouth were heavily cut and bleeding, blood oozed from his nostrils and went into his mouth, the sudden feeling of pain he felt made him cry louder.

Wander tightened his fist and cursed to himself.

"I should've left two minutes before they hit here."

"Na...te...where's...Nate.."

Wander's ears caught the sound of the mother's voice. Still holding Nate, he made way to her and picked up her scent. He gasped at a gruesome sight;

Eva was blown and pushed against a wall from the attack, heavily bleeding and missing some of her tentacles, one eye was turned into jelly and was gone. But she still had enough breath to call for her son.

"Eva..." Wander's voice broke, speechless.

Despite the injuries and pain, she smiled brightly. "There he is..."

Nate's crying had eased when he finally saw her again, he wanted to be held by her, but Wander kept his distance. He read the longing for him in her eyes.

"You're in no condition to hold him, not like that." He said bluntly, keeping the baby's tentacles from touching her.

More fire and explosions came, and so incredibly close; just mere feet away from where they were, but remained still as stones.

"This is goodbye." Eva continued to smile as tears of joy..., not sorrow; poured down her cheeks.

Wander refrained from showing tears. He wanted to do more, he could've done more, and he felt bad for bad talking the kid and the parents, Wander was never good with his emotions. He didn't want to leave her, but his orrble transport could only hold two people and no more than that, due to it being a cheap brand of the more popular one.

Wander hated seeing others helpless like he was now at this moment. At least, the most he could do now was this...he put Nate close to Eva's face.

It was the last.. and final moment before they would never see each other again. Nate seemed to sense it, even though he understood nothing of the devastation surrounding him. He began to wail once more. She embraced her only son tightly.

"Any last words you want to say?" Wander ever so slightly made a grin.

"I do." She pulled a letter from her dress, it was crinkled, but not torn.

Nate's guardian took him back and waited for her response;

"They're right.. here."

Eva almost couldn't hold the paper and almost gave out, she coughed up blood. As soon as she stopped, Wander took it, and looked it over, not following what the letter could mean. Eva wrapped one uninjured tentacle around his slim body, and breathed;

"Thank you, Furnicle traveler."

She let go, her grip had become slack and never moved again.

Wander's swirling emotions were disturbed by the sounds of laser blasts and oncoming robots. Leaving Eva's spot he ran as fast as he could to a safer location, it was time to leave the doomed planet. Nate cried in confusion and fear by the sounds everywhere, Wander was too focused on getting away from danger to be concerned. He could've sworn he heard a woman's laughter fill the air, mocking and enjoying the sight of the destroyed planet.

After running non-stop for a few miles and made some good distance it was safe to leave.

"I'm sorry about your folks, kid."

He was about to bring out his orrble juice, but heard something move in the bushes two feet away and before he had the chance to think about hiding, something had grabbed him and it felt hot.

"Agh!" He shouted in surprise

In the midst of it he'd dropped Nate by accident, the young baby crawled on his knees, begging to be held in his arms again, he was scared.

Wander had been snatched by a Dominator bot, one that was five times his size and it scanned it's prisoner. The lava lines glowed fiery red with life.

 **"Calculating; life form still alive, waiting for command to destroy."** It's deep, robotic voice chattered.

"I don't think so!" Wander hissed.

He gripped the handle of the mace strapped on his back, and pulled it. With every ounce of his strength he swiped and hit the bot, making it let him go. He quickly picked Nate up and blew a bubble and ran into the sky.

The red scarf on his neck flowed behind him, Wander grabbed it and tightly wrapped Nate with it, making sure he would never drop him again.

On the main ship and the one responsible for the destruction; Dominator was enjoying herself.

"Muawahahaha! THIS IS SO GREAT, LOOK AT THIS VIEW; so gloomy, _hopeless_ ," She made a pose with every word she announced, exaggerating,

"..Death." She glossed.

Feeling so satisfied she looked out her ships window's, savoring every moment of it. Then an alert came up on her control panel,

"Oh look, mail." She giggled.

 **"Lord Dominator, bot 29 has received new images, desire to view them?"**

"Oh please, do you need to ask?" She retorted.

She finger-swiped the digital file, and new holographic pictures revealed faces of people she didn't know;

A small orange creature smashing something against the bots camera, it fell to its side after it hit, then the creature grabbed a baby into his arms and darted off.

"Huh, shame I couldn't capture them. But there's always a next time."

She came and got what she needed, now it was time to take the Volcanuim X from Orpid's core.

 _"Oh, it's thrillin, to be a villain,"_ Dominator sang her bad guy song, and clapped into a rhythm.

She let the ship's drill hit the surface, sucking all its remaining life into her systems.

"I'll come back for the little brat that got away, and crush you." She hissed with pleasure.

The Fight


	2. Chapter 2

On a planet that was lush with jungles, it was the perfect place to hide from Hater's Watchdogs and Skullship.

However, Wander and Sylvia didn't feel safe at all. Not even from each other. They usually stuck close to one another, this time they made individual camps for themselves several feet away, and didn't speak much. When it was convenient, one of the other would check up and ask for something.. and that was as much talking they would do for the rest of the day.

Wander missed the days when nothing was awkward as this, he and Sylvia laughing over silly things.

"I blame myself, and for coming across that mirror," He had his hat off and spoke to it,

"Everything would be the way it was before then."

The only thing it could do show it was listening was frown. But there to help.

"So, for good times sake, what do you got for me?" He chirped, and put his hand in,

He pulled out a note:

 _"Go talk to Sylvia, she needs it."_

Wander frowned...

And for some reason became so angry, he threw his only remaining friend against a tree, it grunted and made a coughing sound. Wander's eyes became dark with fury.

"Talk to her? Why the grop would I?" He glowered at the hat.

This time noticing his mistake and what he'd done, he smacked his hands on his mouth.

"Oh, I'm-I'm so sorry!" He stammered,

He picked up the hat and hugged it, regretting what he did. The hat's socket popped out a blanket, seeming to forgive him.

"I won't do that again, buddy. You were trying to help."

Wander put the blanket along with other supplies. He hoped to use it for something later.  
He was getting hungry and agitated which often happened when he forgot to eat.

"I'll just lay down for a few minutes, I need to simmer down."

Wander didn't care that he made a dirt pile as a bed, as long as it was cool and soft it was good enough. Thinking made him tired and more annoyed, so he laid down and instantly went into a slumber;

But it was one of those times he couldn't sleep peacefully.

On the other side, Sylvia poked her fire wood with a stick, trying to think of what do to. Things were so backwards and upside down, and she knew it, but had no idea to how fix the awkward situation. One idea came to mind, she wished she was brave enough to ask Wander to borrow his banjo and learn to play better; but every attempt to go was turned down by anxiety.

"I remember in the past he tried to sit me down and play, but I was too embarrassed that I would mess up." She chuckled lightly.

But nothing could be more messed up than it was now, worse than playing an instrumental poorly.

But it was hard that he wasn't there with her, just playing it himself.

Now she had to go.

She tossed her prodding stick, and smacked her face, trying to clear her fear.

"Come on Sylvia, you got this, he's Wander! _Wander..!_ what's the worst that he could do?"

She felt guilty for hurting him so many times how could he possibly forgive her?

"The first step is to talk it out, vent out our frustrations and just let it out."

She prayed it would work.

She made sure the fire didn't need any more tending to...so she went. Her nerves stung her again, but she kept walking forward.

"If I bail out, fine. But I gotta see if he's okay..."

Up ahead she saw the smoke from his fire and quietly tip-toed and peeked over the tall grass..

He was sitting up with back hunched up and appeared to be sleeping. Or was he? She took a deep breath..

"Here goes something." She stepped forwards,

"Wander?"

He responded and kept his eyes closed.

"Hi, Sylvia."

From the look of his appearance and tone, she could tell he sensed her coming. And this time, no cheerful greeting. He sounded so.. defeated and angry.

"I came to see what you're up to." She pressed and made a friendly tone.

She still wanted to show she cared enough about him...

"I knew you were creeping up."

She flinched, somehow her hunch was right.

"What do you want?"

He still kept his eyes closed, as if refusing to make contact with her.

"I wanted to see if you were doing fine." She shrugged nervously.

It wasn't a question, but a an honest statement.

"For now, maybe. But I'm not going to lie this time. Like the many times you did before all this."

Wander now did look at her with disdain. It gave her the full idea that whatever he felt, he wasn't happy to see her and could lash out at any moment.

Sylvia's eyes shrunk with fear.

 _No, why am I afraid? Get it together!  
_  
A cloud the size of a city hovered over where they were in the jungle, temporarily making the verdure around them darker with shadows.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry Wander, but you.. know why I did it right?" She stammered.

 _Not the subject I wanted to fix, but what can I do?  
_  
Wander's frown shrunk , turning to sadness. "I do, but it's inexcusable."

"But I thought we were fine with it back on those mountains! You said that as long as we're together nothing can go wrong..." She trotted, hoping to find some redemption.

"I used to think so," Wander now stood, his hat fell to the side lop sided, "But not anymore."

Sylvia wanted to give up already. The way he spoke to her and looked at her, was like his reflected self back at the museum.

"But how can I trust you the next time you lie? Huh? tell me."

He took a step forward, glaring at her. For some reason instinct kicked in,

She slapped him.

"ARGH!"

It made him flip backwards and on his chest. Grunting, he rubbed his face where he was struck as an expression of pain and betrayal fell on him.

Sylvia panted heavily, her face slivered with sweat, and panic.

"I'm sorry."

She turned away and walked fast, but stopped again and turned to say,

"I don't trust you either Wander; I don't who, or what you are anymore. You have scared me to the point I've avoided talking to you because you're...you're.."

She gripped her fists, she didn't want to blurt it out loud and make it worse...

"Go on... say it, you stupid Zbornak." Wander seethed at her, now truly angry.

Now she was angry he had called her such a label and she spat;

"You're a monster!"

She squeezed her eyes shut to avoid crying,

"All I've wanted was to protect you, and you've done nothing to show appreciation, you always push me away, Wander!"

His eyes just stared, blank and unsympathetic.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Still sitting down he turned his body away, revealing the bandages on his back and sat his legs in a pretzel, and pushed some leaves out of the way. He pulled his hat over.

"If I'm a monster, then leave." He said in a low tone.

Immediately she did, making the grass rustle loudly; and began to sniff and cry. Hearing her leave and the area becoming quieter hurt him more than the slap he received from Sylvia.

"Why did you leave me?" Wander broke out,

He silently began to sob; and fell on his side. He put his hat over his face to absorb his tears.

"Sylvia...of course I want you to be with me."

He kicked dirt away and hit the ground, another tantrum taking over. He was so disgusted with the way he was with himself, and how he treated his only best friend.

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU TO STAY with me, Sylvia!" He cried loudly.

He didn't care if she heard him or not, he wanted to let out his anger somehow. He regretted ever going to the museum, going to Rockna, not being able to save Sylvia, and scaring her with these inconvenient powers he didn't understand.

"I... I can't even stop myself from hurting her when I'm aware of it."

His stomach stabbed his thoughts, growling.

Wander sighed, and sat up.

"I guess it's time to look for food."

But he sat there still...too upset to want to get up and walk. Starving himself didn't seem like such a bad idea, it be good punishment.

Until his nose caught the scent of something...he sniffed, eyes dilated to dark green pools. He got up and clumsily followed the source of the scent. It smelled like the steaks he was familiar with back at Slarnaks restaurant, but he rarely ate meat; however that didn't keep him from being less hungrier.

For some reason his feet and toes were cramping up and pushed against the insides of his shoes, but he wasn't too concerned about it, he had to find that meat..!

He didn't realize that claws had protruded through his sneakers...and eyes so dilated they appeared as if a cat had been hypnotized. Wander finally spotted the source of the wonderful smell...

Sylvia.

At that moment, he didn't see her as his friend, or a Zbornak...just a clump of flesh and meat that smelled so irresistibly fantastic..

"Meat..." He purred, and licked his lips.

Sylvia had her back turned away, leaving her wide open for an attack, Wander was just meters away, crawling on his feet and hands in a predator stance, stalking.

"Huh?"

Sylvia thought she heard something move in the bushes behind her and looked at where she heard it, but there was nothing there.

"I probably imagined it."

She was so guilty for hitting Wander and begun re-thinking the meaning of everything up to this point in her life, she didn't notice he was sneaking up on her...

Like a stealthy hunter he had moved up to a palm tree, looking down and drooling at the sight of her vibrant blue skin, ready to shred it up.

Wander wasn't the only one watching Sylvia.

Deena sat perched on another tree, with a tranquilizer gun and binoculars. She blended in with the rest of the foliage around, wearing a dark constructed suit. She quickly switched to the gun aiming for Wander's back, ready to fire if necessary.

 _"Don't do it, Wander_..." She pleaded silently.

She had followed their trail for several days with very little food and water herself. She was hungry, but looking at the one she met at Awesome's ship, she wasn't going to let his own hunger get the better of him!

Sensing that something was watching her, Sylvia looked where Deena was positioned at, and spotted her! Both women's eyes locked onto each one's own.

"Oh, flarp." Deena's gaze widened in shock.

Seeing that Sylvia was distracted, Wander jumped down, and pounced on her back.

And bit her.

 _"AHHH!"_

Stunned and surprised, Sylvia punched her attacker, and not knowing it was her best friend.

"GET OFF ME, YOU-WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

Wander snarled louder, trying to let her know he had the upper hand.

She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tossed him off, she gasped.

"Wander!?"

His face was turned away and he stood on all fours; then he whipped his eyes at her; eyes neon green and black pools. His fur stuck out like a messy dog's and hair covered half of his eye.

"Wan-"

Nate's warning from before hit her brain like a siren:

 _"It's only a matter of time before_ _he is pushed to the brink of having to hunt and take you out."_

Wander stepped closer and growled ferociously, baring his fangs, sickly saliva seeped from his mouth..

Instead of running away;

Instead of trying to show she wasn't scared...

She went first. She was determined to bring him back to his senses!

"Oh, drats!"

Deena on her orders couldn't interfere, but she needed to get closer. She jumped off from her hiding spot, landing on all four legs and ran to the other two.

"You crazy Zbornak..! You can't be serious!"

Deena saw from the way she looked at Wander that she was going to _FIGHT_ back. And that was not only dangerous, she could be killed!

 _You're up against a Furnicle, he could kill you with just the flick of a finger!_

If it came to that certain point, Deena was ordered to do the only thing to stop him altogether.. and she didn't want to do it.

"Wander, it's me!"

Wander leapt at Sylvia and smacked his body on her face, attempting to blind her. He bit again on her scalp, she yelped in pain.

She hit him on the head, but he didn't let go or seemed to be bothered that she was trying to defend herself. And didn't hold back, she hit as much as she could. Enjoying that he managed to injure her further, he added more insult to it; an invisible force hit her face and blew her back up against a tree.

She gagged, dizzy and tried to stand again, he jumped again and glared into her face.

 _"Meat, gimme!"_

"Stop it, Wander!" She screamed,

Sylvia had to do it, she punched him off, and it worked. He made a whimpering sound like a hurt dog hitting the ground, and stopped moving.

Deena found another spot not too far from them and watched closely, she brought out a camera to record the current scene.

Wander grunted and tried to move his legs, but gave out. He was already weak from lack of food, and spent the last of his energy to get the only thing he had his sights on.

"Wander-?" Sylvia croaked,

Sylvia ran to him and picked him up in her arms, and put her ear to his chest, his heart still beating.

Relieved he was still alive, she laid him on her makeshift bed made of large sized pink leaves. She kept her eyes on him as well as her guard, replaying the frightening memory of the fact he just tried to kill her. Then she remembered briefly seeing _somebody else_ on a tree spying on her, she wasted no time and went back to check..

It was empty.

Panting from running so much and from the brawl beforehand, she couldn't stand anymore and sat down on the moist ground, cooling her skin. Fearful and stressed, she cupped her hands on her face and sobbed silently. Her wounds were still bleeding, but that wasn't the worst of her pain.

Wander had done it; just like Nate told her..he went after her, and remembered how little familiarity there was in his eyes.

Sylvia so wanted to hope that somewhere in him, there was still the wandering weirdo she knew...

...

 _Several hours later..._

Wander opened his eyes. For once he slept soundly and felt more rested than before. But that didn't feel right.

"Oh, my head." He grimaced.

"Wait a minute."

He noticed he wasn't in his camping spot, but in Sylvia's...Who happened to be sitting a little bit away from him, not happy from the look of her face.

"How come you brought me here?" He asked, so confused.

"I didn't. You did." She said bluntly.

"What? But I don't remember."

"Shut _up._ You keep using that excuse to avoid the problem here." Sylvia snapped.

"What?" Wander's eyes were glossy from her small outburst.

"Here you go again, making yourself the victim. And guess what, Wander..?"

She stood up, hovering over him...making Wander look like pea sized clump of fur against a large mountain cat;

"This is the real me. Not my mirror self, or whatever. You wanted more honesty, right? Here I am!"

Sylvia stomped the ground, making the nomad jump and bounce from the force of it.

"Sylvia, tell me what's wrong?" He said fearfully.

 _"You attacked me, Wander!"_ A tear she couldn't hold in fell on her cheek.

His whole body froze by every word of her answer.

"To think, you couldn't trust _me?_ Well the darn feeling is mutual, pal! Or should I say, _enemy?"_

He only heard half of what she said right then, he knew it wasn't a lie. There was blood spatter and bite marks all over...and there was no way she could have done it herself.

He really did do it.

He put his hand in his hat, and brought out the poncho Sylvia had made for him, it was still in good condition, because he loved it and vowed to take care of it.

But now, it's meaning was pointless.

Sylvia had looked away again, trying to contain every attempt how angry she was and not try to beat him to a pulp right now.

Wander took a shaky step forward,

"Sylvia-"

"What?" She snapped.

He held tightly onto the poncho.

"I know I'm a Furnicle. I know that they aren't...good to other people. B-but I'm not like them. I don't want to be like them."

Sylvia just glared at him.

"I...I didn't want this to happen.."

Wander sat on his knees,

"I never asked to be born, Sylvia. I never wanted to hurt people. I just wanted to help people. I-I DONT HURT PEOPLE, Sylvia!"

Sylvia's eyes widened as Wander began to tremble and sob.

"I-I never asked for this, Sylvia. I NEVER ASKED TO BE A-" Wander squeezed his eyes shut, and was hiccupping from crying .

"MONSTER!"

Wander clutched his chest.

"But I guess, if that's what I really am, and what I have to be, then I don't want to live. Sylvia...why do you hate me so much?!"

Wander threw down his poncho, along with his hat. The ground shook. Someone had come to destroy the planet. And it definitely wasn't Hater. The sudden shake and change in atmosphere was more powerful.

"What's going on!" Sylvia looked at her surroundings, seeing that further out into the forest of jungle there were explosions

"Goodbye, Sylvia."

She momentarily forgot that Wander was crying.

Sylvia reached out to him, as trees around them were uprooted by the trembling caused by the villains landing. Wander backed away holding himself, shaking.

"Wander!" She screamed, begging for him to come back. He turned and ran off.

"Wander! Wander! WANDER!"

A large tree landed where Wander once stood. He was gone. Sylvia fell to her knees, realizing with a horrified pang at what she'd just done.

"W-wander...I'm sorry..." she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hater and the Skullship have been on the hunt non-stop looking for Sylvia and Wander, but no such luck. The more impatient Lord Hater became, the more he yelled at the Watchdogs demanding them to try and look harder for them. But that was getting old fast and not helping.

And Peepers mostly became the target of Hater's frustration. They had been searching for nearly a month with no sign of their whereabouts. Every day, their leader would wake up early, screaming at everyone to start searching and check off the areas of the current galaxy they inhabited off; and search the next districts. Today was the usual.

"Where are you, Wander? where are you..." Hater would ask himself over and over.

He and the Commander stayed in the main cockpit, giving directions to the pilot who was just as exhausted, but too scared to complain. As much as Peepers wanted to find them, it was putting their more important tasks behind; such as planet conquering and making sure the ones already taken were being observed for security reasons.

Today he had to interject.

"Sir? Can't we take a one hour break from searching?" Peepers asked tiredly.

Hater glared at his friend,

"NO, not until I find Wander, and that's final!" He pointed at him.

"But it's one planet, there are so many other ones to take over." Peepers sighed.

"No, you don't seem to get it," Hater stared at the ship's windows, "He broke my trust, like he always does, he wants Rockna for himself! That's why!"

"When and where," Peepers stood beside him, spreading his arms, "Did Wander say he wanted the planet to himself?"

"I did!" Hater responded, shifting his shoulders.

Peepers slapped his face. He always does this, goes and makes his own assumptions, typical Hater.

"Actually..I take it back."

Hater's mood went calmer; "Let's take a lunch break. Been up since 5 anyways." He smiled.

"Finally, thank you sir."

"Um...,"

The Watchdog pilot on the controls interrupted, "I'm sorry sir, but there's something heading its way onto the ship."

"That's good to know Dan..or is it Phil?" Hater didn't look at the concerning pilot, too eager to go get food.

Much to Peepers reluctance, he didn't ignore the warning and read over the ship's external monitors;

He gasped.

"SIR!"

...

Outside, the new guest made his way from behind the ship and landed on the fire launchers, only a shadow, an orrble bubble, and eyes were visible. The bubble popped and landed on where he wanted to be.

"Where are you, Nate?"

Like an insect ..the oncoming intruder scurried and found an opening on the ship, he made it in. As quiet as a mouse, he landed in a corridor. His sense of smell became his guide, hoping it will lead him to his desired target. His red bandana covered most of his face and scarf tied to his arm to prevent it getting snagged by something.

After a little bit of walking, and depending on his senses to lead him, he stopped.

"HALT!"

Someone called from behind him;

"Put your hands up and come with us, and without any trouble!"

Seven Watchdogs held their lasers pointed at him, but he didn't move an inch, much less obeyed their demands..

"Sorry, but trouble had already made its choice, pal."

Confused, the Watchdogs glanced at each other, not understanding what he meant. The brief distraction caused them to be rammed against the walls. The intruder had punched them all with his fists effortlessly. Some began to fire, and he used his reflexes to jump and dodge, and getting close enough to some of them and put one hand on the gun, blocking it and pulled them closer to punch them in their eyes.

After all of them were down, he continued to carry on. The lead was getting stronger the further he went.

Nate was half-asleep in his cell, if it weren't for the fact that it was super uncomfortable for the lack of bedding he'd feel more rested. At this point his brain had become numb to time and boredom he lost track of everything. But his hearing wasn't gone, because he heard a tap at the cell bars. It was almost dark, but Nate's eyes adjusted to the new person standing outside his cage.

"How many years has it been..."

Nate jerked his head up to look closer, and fully stood up.

"Since I've seen you, kiddo?"

The hotel receptionist gasped. He witnessed a three-foot tall orangey creature with a mace and bandana covering his face, he pulled it off to show his smug expression;

"Nathan, how's it going?" He smiled.

"Wander-!?"

* * *

"SO he's finally shown himself, let's destroy him!" Hater stomped out of the cockpit and headed to where his enemy was hiding.

Peepers followed him closely behind, just as ready, but there was one thing on the commander's mind...

"Sir, can I suggest something?" He panted, trying to keep up.

"It can wait!" Hater snapped.

"BUT sir! I looked over the security footage, there's something off..!"

"Shh." Hater cut him off, smacking his hand on his eye.

There were voices on the floor above; fellow Watchdogs were struggling to restrain who or whatever they were dealing with. This made Hater all the more infuriated;

"ARGH! I wanted to get to him first!" He yelled.

The two of them made their way closer to the commotion, it became oddly quieter as they ran.  
They found a pile of beaten soldiers sprawled upon the floor, groaning from their hits from where they were attacked.

But they couldn't see the perpetrator.

"Sir, something isn't adding up here, If Wander did all this-" Peepers wanted to explain,

"What!" Hater picked him up and shook him like a doll, "Why didn't you tell me he could've done this-?"

"You wouldn't shut up for _one minute_ and let me warn you!" Peepers glowered at him, screaming.

Someone had grabbed Haters cloak, the two of them looked down as a beat up Watchdog struggled to speak;

"He went into the.. dungeon..cells."

His eye rolled backwards and passed out. The two looked at each other, puzzled by this.

"Why would Wander go there-?" Hater asked out loud;

"Sir!.. He came to rescue Nate!" Peepers concluded.

"You came back!" Nate was more than overjoyed to see his friend.

"How would you have assumed I was?" Wander pulled out the mace.

"Oh I don't know, gut feeling?" Nate chuckles, then his mouth gaped;

"What's with that get-up?" Noticing the red scarf but no hat perplexed him, he didn't see Wander getting ready to bust open the door…

"I'd duck if I were you," He readied the weapon.

"Huh?"

Wander smashed and swung his mace, breaking the bars and making Nate cower down to the floor with comical eyes and shielded his head from the maces spikes.

"Piece of jellyfish." Wander clicked his tongue in satisfaction.

Nate shot up from the floor, mad.

"You could've sliced me into calamari!" He fumed.

Wander only made a dead panned expression; "I gave you a fair warning, didn't I?"

"Don't back-talk me, pea-brain." Nate shot at him, in which Wander ignored.

Both started out of the room, making their getaway.

"Alright so tell me, how did you do it, managing to bust through security, and threaten that Hater- guy?" Nate pressed, curious.

"Be quiet." Wander hissed.

They stopped at a turning corner in the hallway, both putting themselves against the walls behind them. Wander was the first to peek to see if anyone was there, and sure enough one Watchdog has his back turned away.

"This should be easy enough." Wander smirked.

He looked back at Nate who was anxiously waiting for what to do next.

"On my mark, we'll sneak past and not make any attention, okay?"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The two stood stiff like stones in fear.. they'd been found out. Hater, and Commander Peepers with his troops came from the corridor leading to the cells.

"I spoke too soon." Wander smacked his face.

"Oh...grop!" Nate trembled.

"Alright, stay behind me." Wander went around the octopus and held out the mace, walking towards the enemy.

"You're gonna fight all of them?" Nate called.

Once again, he ignored him.

Hater was anticipating to finally challenge him.

"So you finally showed up Wander, let's end this! And don't think you're getting out alive."

Peepers gasped at Wander, he was right... something was different about him...the way he dressed, and the emotion of no fear walking up to Lord Hater was something new...

"Funny, I don't remember giving you my name." Wander retorted, walking closer.

Hater and him stood face to face giving each other the stink eye. Until Hater dropped the look and stared at Wander in confusion. The way Wander's eyes were looking at him were so much different than before in the past, it signaled a warning in Hater that he never felt before...

"Wait..." He shuddered, seemingly nervous all of a sudden.

"Me first."

Wander cracked his neck, making a popping noise in the still air, the soldiers behind Hater suddenly felt uneasy..

"ALLEY-WHOOP!"

Wander swung his weapon at Hater's face, knocking him off his feet and skidded across the hallway. Peepers stood stunned.

"Want another go? I'll hit again if you fight me for real." Wander taunted, enjoying himself.

"YARRRRRRRGH!"

Green electricity tried to strike Wander, but as fast as the lightening itself, he jumped away, both making a glaring scowl at each other. Hater formed a sword-shaped weapon contrived of his lightening.

"I knew you were trash...deep down you've wanted to beat me when my guard wasn't up, so this is the real you!" The skeleton pointed his new weapon at Wander.

"You're weird, I don't know what you're insinuating,.. but let me set something straight.."

Hater blinked, and Wander was right up into his face and stared at him blankly,

"I'll always be stronger than you."

He sucker-punched him in the jaw. The force was so powerful Hater slammed against the wall and made a dent shaping the outline of his body. All the soldiers watching trembled anxiously as they watched their leader be defeated by the likes of his enemy.

Only Peepers was brave enough to step forward and yelled,

"Who _are_ you? Are you really Wander, the annoying, do-gooder that ruins our plans?!"

Nate, who also watched was captivated by his question...he begun to wonder if this was the same person he met at the hotel.

Wander raised a brow at all of them,

"I'm no do-gooder, I only work for myself."

He held his mace at them,

"If I ruined some "plans" of yours, fine by me. But..I made a promise a long time ago, and I would call myself a coward faster than breaking that promise."

"To whom?" Peepers asked, he was not only intrigued, but curious.

This time instead of a reply, he simply gave a death glare.

" **None of your business**." He hissed.

The way he looked at them all, reminded the commander of how Wander acted when confronting Emperor Awesome a few weeks back. Like.. he could easily rip him apart, this was no different.

Wander's face went softer to Nate,

"Let's go, Nate. I don't think I can take you back to Rockna; but you can live with me and Sylvia."

"LORD HATER!"

A new and different Watchdog came running frantically, and everyone put thier attention on them.

"I've located Wander and Sylvia! They're both on some planet which grop-knows what it's name is-"

The Watchdog froze mid-sentence, looked at the fallen leader, to Peepers, Nate, then Wander.

"WHAT THE? That can't be possible! I just saw Wander on the computer scanner back there!" He pointed a shaky finger at him.

Peepers stared at him, then back to Wander in utter confusion and disbelief. He could tell this soldier wasn't lying, yet it seemed unimaginable that Wander could be two places at once..

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Peepers yelled, he couldn't contain his puzzlement and frustration anymore.

"Why don't we find out?"

Everyone looked back at Wander. He clapped his hands to soothe the tightness in his muscles,

"I'm just as confused, and if it helps, maybe clear up some miscommunication?"

"But, weren't we going to leave?" Nate asked nervously.

"Originally, yes. But something is telling me in my guts... that something bad is going to happen, and _really bad."_

"Captain Tim, stop tickling in between my legs."

Hater, still knocked out, kicked and threw his arms and legs as if being touched by an invisible being.

"Your idiot leader is fine, I only left some scratches." Wander scuffled the fur on his head.

"The idiot part you got down to a t..scratches.. I doubt it." Peepers snapped his fingers with approval.

"Take me to the flight controls." Wander ordered.

Some Watchdogs stayed behind, whispering to each other and glancing at the nomad in red, impressed that he was able to take down Hater without any difficulty, the rest watched him nervously.

The whole team made it to the cockpit and all of them gasped, except Wander...

Lord Dominator's ship ominously hovered over the planet, threatening to take whatever power source from its core...!

"You said some people are there, right?" Wander asks Peepers.

"U-um, yes."

Wander angrily narrowed his eyes at the ship below them.

The memories of that night over 50 decades ago still haunted him and regretted not being able to do more than save the now adult Nate from certain death.

"If you don't want them to die, 2nd-in commander..." Wander turned his head to Peepers,

"I suggest you let me help."


	4. Chapter 4

Wander had no idea where he was.

The time he opened his eyes, everything was black. He felt himself in a sitting position against a wall. Wander couldn't remember how he ended up here. He wished he stayed asleep, because his stomach violently growled at him, demanding food.

"Oh.. no problem."

He reached over his head to get something from the hat...

But it wasn't there.

Immediately, panic set in.

"Hat? Where are you?"

He held his hands and arms in front of himself, he couldn't see a thing. He felt around his torso to see if it had just stuck to his fur, but no such thing. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness...After four minutes, he could make out faint red, and orange lights on the walls and floor.

His beady eyes turned with fear.

Now he knew exactly where he was...

* * *

 _Two hours before..._

Wander didn't care where he was running off to, anywhere but here...to get away from Sylvia, away from the fear of her coming after him for revenge.. or him hurting her again. He couldn't bear letting those two fates happen again. He saw trees being uprooted from the ground as he ran, rocks falling from the sky and the air rumbling;

He thought as he ran away; _he_ caused all of it. Since the knowledge of being a Furnicle, he knew he was too dangerous to be around anyone.

He continued to run, until he tripped, causing the wounds on his chest to re-open once more. He yelled in pain and curled into a ball. The jungle around him kept shaking, he was wondering if something was going to eventually fall and crush him to death.

"If this is how I'll go.." he breathed,

A mechanical, rumbling from a machine came near, its crimson colored eye spotting him; Wander's vision began to blur as lethargy told his brain to shut down. The last thing he saw or though he did, was Sylvia's feet coming near him, then the supporting feet of a Dominator bot...

"At least it'll do the favor if I didn't exist, for the sake of the universe.."

He didn't know what was real before he fell unconscious completely.

Lord Dominator was indeed fully intending to destroy the planet below her ship. And not only that, but succeeding in locating her primary target;

Wander.

"I must congratulate myself.. _ME!_ for being so awesome and tracking down the idiot I need." She hissed happily.

"Killing two birds with one ship is my specialty, haha. Or should I say stone? Whatever."

 ** _"Lord Dominator, your target has been taken in."_**

A bot flew next to her mid-air, announcing the news.

"Yeah, yeah, when you get him, send him to the cells."

 _" **Yes, Lord Dominator."**_

It left, and the moment it did, an alert flashed on her screen.

"Oh, now what is it?" She groaned.

She check to see what it was; Hater's ship was just a few kilometers away, watching.

"These idiots are here, too?" She denounced, annoyed.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"If they get in my way, I'll blow them up."

She didn't want to deal with Hater right now, she needed to finish her main objective, which was more important. But Hater on the other hand was just the candy on the stick she wanted for herself...

* * *

Down below, everything crumbled and shook. The only thing that sat still, was a remorseful Sylvia. She sat alone, with Wander's hat and poncho on her lap, looking sadly at them. She didn't pay attention to her current surroundings, or the fact she was going to be crushed by falling trees and rocks, she didn't care.

She didn't feel like running away..or doing anything that required her mind to think..she just wanted her friend back. Sylvia didn't see the massive boulder that was falling straight for her, about to crush her...

She snapped out of her thoughts when an explosion bang, and she looked up,

A figure with a scarf whipped into the air, but she couldn't see a face, but it held a weapon that hit the threat and was the cause of the huge rock to shatter into pieces.

Now, she realized how much danger she was in.. and covered her head, and still held onto the Hat and poncho.

"Hey!"

Someone shook her to get her to look at them, and Sylvia did...

Wander stood before her, stern faced and yelling at her.

" _WE HAVE_ to get out of here, or we're dead!" He furrowed his eyes and brows, getting her to come to her senses.

 _Wander? you came back?_

He roughly and tightly grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of her security wall, leading her out of harm's fingers.

She didn't resist, but new thoughts surrounded her mind:

 _It's my fault,_

 _I should have gone after him,_

 _I'm a horrible friend, I was still horrible to him back at that party ship,_

The two continued their way on the path to Hater's ship, but she didn't realize she was being rescued, her mind was on auto pilot and she was too focused on why she was seeing her friend, and thought she was dreaming.

"Hey Flab-dresser, get a move on or we'll be dust!" Hater yelled to get her to move faster.

Sylvia didn't even flinch at the insult, everything was a blur. But she felt Wander's hand in hers, she returned the grip. It was great to feel the fur on her skin and palm.

She was aware and glad at least..to have him back.

* * *

Dominator whistled a catchy song, hands behind her back as she walked in the mile between the rows of prisoner cells. She had built a special one to make her prisoner fall into despair; with no lighting.

"Time to wake him up." She sang-song.

In the cell, Wander hardly made a sound. He was just now remembering how he came to be here, and how he carelessly gave up his hat out of frustration. He had nothing. Except his shoes, which were tattered from running and his retracting claws on his feet.

He took them off, it was bugging him. The socks were torn up as well; he almost wanted to reach over his head to get new ones, but was reminded again that he threw it away.

"How do I get out of here? I guess I'll wait for Dom-"

A wall trembled and opened , making him jump and blinded by new light.

"Hellllo!"

Dominator walked in, smirking proudly to herself. Wander quickly adjusted his eyes and gasped;

"Um, hi? I didn't expect you to come see me." He laughed nervously.

"Well, of course," She snapped her fingers," You're a special guest, and only special people are put into this room!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh...wow, I'm flattered. I don't mean to be rude, but it's a little dark and depressing?" Wander input.

Her smile faded to a humorless one.

"That's the point, dark and miserable."

Wander was going to say something else, but was unexpectedly grabbed, and entrapped by Dominator's transformed lava-hand. She slightly squeezed on his abdomen, pressuring his wounds. He didn't hide it, he squirmed under the pain.

Dominator didn't seem to mind she was hurting him, just stared blankly. She walked out of the cell holding him, then set him on the floor. The wall to the cell reformed and shut.

"I know you've been injured, not that I care how, but..."

She decided to play nice to earn his trust...

"Let me get you something for them..I don't want you out of shape; or dead for what I need you to do."

Wander smiled at her, and inside he was screaming with joy.

 _I KNEW there was a sweet girl under there!_

 _"_ Just follow me, and I'll get you all cozy and bring the supplies." She smiled a seemingly genuine grin.

"Thank you Dominator! I didn't think you had the whipped cream and cherry figure in ya!"

"Um, yeah sure," She didn't fully understand the phrase but went with it;

"This way."

It hurt to walk a little, but it didn't bother Wander as much knowing he was going to be treated, and by none the less, Dominator!

 _This is exciting! Not only is she helping but she wants my help, and I can't let her down!_

With her back turned she smiled, and not out of generosity...

Evil, murderous intent, making her irises double in color and insanity.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's she doing?"

Commander Peepers waited outside the infirmary as the Nurse Watchdog came out, looking disheartened. He was the same one who treated Wander for his wounds the month before. Since then, he'd became more motivated to help the sick and injured. Sylvia was no exception.

He sighed at the commander,

"She's fine, there aren't any wounds. But her mind is just somewhere else it seems."

Peepers raised his brow at him,

"Somewhere else?" What do you mean?"

"Can't say so myself." The nurse shrugged, "A few things could have happened, but right now..I know she's going through some form of shock."

"Shock.." Peepers repeated softly.

"Not that I blame miss Sylvia, she was on a planet about to be destroyed, that had to have been it."

"I see." Peepers folded his arms behind his back. "You're free to go, Al."

Al grinned.

"Thank you sir, I instructed Sylvia if she needs anything, she can push the emergency call next to her bed."

He left and headed to his own room, Peepers watched him, lost in thought of what could have happened to the Zbornak in that jungle.

Wander quietly crept on him, and cleared his throat,

"Can I go in and speak with her?"

Peepers jolted, not noticing he was standing in front of him.

"Um, I think so..if Sylvia isn't too upset." He shrugged.

Wander blinked and turned to the entry door,

"My Sylvia..." He said softly.

"Huh? did you say something?" Peepers asked.

Wander frowned, his hand on the door.

"My Sylvia is back at home..."

He went in. Leaving Peepers questioning what he meant.

"Home? but they don't live here, that's for sure."

His speaker buzzed, and answered,

"Commander Peepers here-"

"PEEPS! WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS WANDER?" Lord hater yelled at the other end.

In a split second, Peepers knew why he was shoutung; he was looking for him to interrogate him, and kick him off the ship. But personally the commander needed some answers from Wander so it was a dumb decision to dump him off. So.. he did the only thing he could to back him up; he lied.

"Sorry sir! But I have no idea where he went. Need help looking for him?-"

"NO,I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" -Click-

Peepers rolled his eye, internally thanking that was over and he didn't need to say anything else.

"Whatever is going on with Wander and Sylvia should be dealt with among themselves."

...

"Sylvia?"

The nomad spotted her from a bed in the corner, with her back turned away. Wander's face softened; which was something that didn't happen and never realized it, but only when something important was in front of him.

"Why did you come back, Wander?"

Sylvia glanced over her shoulder, looking glum. Wander walked to her, and sat on the bed next to hers.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but that planet was going to be doomed and I couldn't leave you there." He answered truthfully.

Sylvia frowned, but said nothing... and stared at another bed.

"I _saw_ you throw away your hat."

She held a green hat with a yellow star, and a grey poncho.

Confused, Wander thought they were supposed to mean something to him, but he didn't know what.

"It doesn't make sense, so how did you get us out of there; without the hat's help?" She shook her head, frazzled.

Wander only stared at her like she was crazy, not understanding a single thing she was saying. He didn't say it yet, but he was surprised to find Sylvia on a different planet, he knew he left her back at their hideout in the other galaxy...

 _This must be an impostor, or..._ _  
_  
"I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but that's not my hat, or blanket."

"UGH!"

Sylvia grunted so suddenly and paced to him, and put her hands on his scarf and bandana,

"HEY, what are you doing? DONT TOUCH THOSE!" He scuffled against her hard skin, trying to get away

They struggled against one's grip, she managed to take off the bandana and put on the hat.

"Have you become so lost Wander ,that you've put on some hero-act?" Sylvia spat.

Ripping the hat off he protested,

"I told you: this isn't mine, and you're confusing me with someone else!" Wander yelled, holding the hat in his hands.

He pointed at her,

"I've been to a lot of galaxies in my lifetime, but not once..have I seen you in one of my lone -travels and I told you to stay put."

"Now _you're_ the one not making any sense," Sylvia argued, "You attacked me, and just forget everything that's happened since Rockna was taken over.."

"What?" Wander was flabbergasted at this point.

"Why can't you remember, and accept you made a mistake?" She said in a low voice.

After some moments of silence, and looking over the hat, Wander tried to fit the pieces together.

"Sylvia...I'm...not from here." He admitted, "I'm not the person who you think I am."

Now to see how she would react to that. Sylvia looked into his eyes, confused but searched for a lie in them.

He continued,

"I'm from another galaxy. And after some more thinking, I've concluded you're not the Sylvia I know either."

"Then WHO are you then, if what you say is the truth?" Sylvia folded her arms, "Something isn't right with you."

"Ever heard of alternative universes, and twisted time spaces?" Wander suggested.

"No." She shook her head.

"It seems to me, you and I are a different Sylvia and Wander." He shrugged, but it was all he could think of.

"Then let me ask you this," Sylvia got closer,

Wander actually got a little nervous and intimidated for a moment, since he had no idea what this Sylvia was capable of.

"Put your hand in the hat, it might tell you something." She winked at her.

"Pardon me?" He dead-panned.

"I want to believe you, but I think the only way it can be cleared up is with the hat." She said hopefully.

Wander stared at her again.

"Go ahead, you might think I'm crazy now, but trust me on this." She said coolly.

He rolled his eyes and made a loud sigh. He did what he was told, and was surprised to find something slim fill in between his slender fingers;

"How can that be...?"

He held the item in hand and looked at the hat again, trying to make sense of what just happened, then he looked at the said item

A photo. One of Lord Hater, scowling, and...

Wander on his shoulder, smiling so widely it looked like his face could break , holding the camera to take the photo.

"W-what is t-this?" He shuddered, and dropped the hat and photo.

"I guess that means..." Sylvia came to his side and put her hand on his shoulder, "You are different."

"I don't ever, in my life.. remember taking that picture, who is that on Hater's shoulder?! Why does he look like me?"

"Well buddy, the hat never lies. If it's possible that two people from a different time and universe can be in two places at once, you've made me a believer."

She smiled for the first time in days.

"I guess my theory was right then." Wander input, sounding sure.

Sylvia held her hands on each side of his face, looking over his features, this made him of course, uncomfortable and squirm.

"Let me go, please." He gruffed at her.

"Nope. Won't do." She giggled.

But looking at him now and further up close, he was much different, his face was stern and had circles under his eyes, his body was more aged slightly, and fur was thinner. And 6 inches taller.

"I need to give you a different name." She said suddenly, and released his face.

"New name? what's wrong with mine?" He seemed offended.

"Hear me out, it's to prevent confusion." She gestured her hand at him. _Judging by his attitude and how he fights, he has traits of myself than my Wander so..._ _  
_  
Wander pointed a finger at her, "If you give me some stupid, cute name I swear, I'll-"

"Role-swapped." Sylvia said, and snapped her fingers.

Wander made a disgruntled face and kept his finger at her.

"What?"

"Role-swapped Wander, or Roleswitched Wander."

"What the flarf does that have to do with anything?" Wander asked in a high pitch voice.

"Calm it." Sylvia patted her hands in him, then gasped;

"Oh my grop! Wander!" Her eyes popped out.

"Uh, I'm right here?" "Roleswapped" Wander dead panned at her.

"Do you know where he is!? He disappeared in the jungle..! And...and it's my fault," Sylvia glazed over with guilt.

Wander shoved her hands off, concerned.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He bent his head.

Sylvia turned away and bit her lip, on the verge of crying.

"But I do know the ship that destroyed it." Wander said firmly.

Immediately Sylvia gaped with desperation,

"I've encountered it before, many years ago, I'm surprised Nate didn't recognize it earlier-"

"TELL me!" Sylvia shook him hard, cutting him off," Don't tell me who I think it is..!"

He glared at her, not of anger at her, but the one person who might know where Sylvia's best friend was.

"Lord Dominator." They said simultaneously.

* * *

On Dominator's ship, Wander made himself comfortable on a guest couch Dominator provided herself. For now, he was alone.. drinking a hot beverage that he wasn't too sure about what it was, but didn't complain. She told him she went to do a quick task before joining him, he wondered what it could be she was off doing, and did offer help, but gently turned him down.

"She said she'd be back in a few minutes." He smiled to himself.

After a few more sips, his worry returned. His chest hurt. Wander felt bad for running away and leaving Sylvia to fend for herself, but after what had happened before it all, he knew it was for the best ;

"She's afraid of me, I don't blame her. I'd just hurt her further if I stayed."

"Why so gloomy?"

Wander looked up and to see Dominator holding a glass of something to drink herself, her hair damp.

"Sorry if I took long, I was in the shower." She explained.

"Oh, no problem." Wander clapped his hands together, but remembered he was holding a hot cup and almost let it fall.

As she was getting situated herself, Wander stared at the room they were in. As ominous as the moving veins and lines were on the surface, he was fascinated by them, power for Dominator's only home flowed underneath and passed him like water in a river.

"Okay, let's talk business."

She sat on the other side of him on the couch, and crossed one leg. She scootched so close she almost squeezed him and was closer to his personal space more than he liked, not that he didn't mind, it just wasn't helping the pain of his wounds.

"Oh, sorry."

She moved over, but it wasn't hard to miss that her apology was sarcasm.

"How's the medicine working?" She asked.

"A lot better, I think they closed up a little more after I put it on." Wander explained.

He did check to see, they were finally closing up and less swollen compared to a few days ago.

"Now here's what I need you to do."

"Oh?" Now his attention was on her.

She pulled him closer into a one-armed embrace;

"I need you bring Hater here." She said sweetly.

He thought that as strange at first, but still smiled from the sound of the request.

"Is it alright if I asked why?"

His curiosity got the best of him.

"Well you seem to know him the best, he's always on your tail and complains you get in his way..so..."

She let go, and stood up to grin..

"I want you to bring him to me, so I can _destroy both of you."_ She hissed with glee.

Wander's enthusiastic smile instantly.. went flat and gaped at her, and dropped his drink.

"BUT that's not all!" She pointed up with her index finger; and went to the opposite side and turned on a computer screen,

"After I get that finished, this beautiful, magnificent planet will be MINE..!"

She let out her cruel maniacal laughter, it echoed throughout the ship.

Wander's heart sank as it slowly started to collect into his mind, he was a tool, but even more so after Dominator revealed on screen:

Planet Rockna..

Nate's only home...

One of the few planets for vacation and paradise...

"You'll do this for me, won't you,.. Wander?" She pet his head, his head bent down.

Wander's claws popped from his fingers.

Dominator didn't see or hear them retract, because he was sitting on his hands, hiding them...

"I'm not going to just destroy it," She leaned closer to his ear, "I'm going to make every last person living there tremble in fear." She whispered.

He knew and felt himself getting angry, and tried to suppress the growl from within his chest, but she did hear it, and she smiled even wider,

"Oh, dearie me, did I strike a nerve?" She pitched in a cutesy voice.

Wander had to do something , other than get angry and let whatever on his mind take full control of his emotions,

 _But grop it..._

He was too angry, his vision blackened.

Dominator looked down at the scenery of the planet before her in wonder, then hit the window with her fist,

"I just can't **WAIT** to see what it looks like... all red, shriveled, and dried to the bone.."

Her back was turned and didn't notice Wander taking slow steps forwards,

He popped his neck, his fangs grew over his lips, cracked his fingers, his feet stretched in length and claws retracted from his toes...

He was half-aware of what was happening, but didn't care how he looked, right now he had only one agenda in mind: he had to stop a threat from destroying his friend's home,

"You look good enough to eat too," Wander hissed though his teeth.

"Hmm?" Dominator turned and flinched,

"Whoa! What's with you?" She raised her brows at Wander,

She jumped even more when suddenly some invisible force pushed all the furniture away from themselves, breaking and slamming against the walls.

But that wasn't the only thing Dominator was confused about;

"I could've sworn you were smaller." She wasn't afraid like most would be, just annoyed.

Wander was meters away from her, growling, his bones and body creaking with every move, and had grown 3 times his normal height, over towering Dominator...

"Dominator, I'd run if I were you." He snarled.


	6. Chapter 6

Outer space was blissful and beautiful as always. The planets that were a few hundred miles away thrived with wildlife, stars dazzling and sparked like diamonds and even though it was quiet there still were rhythm and the sound of wind…

But not this time.

All small aliens of every life form could hear and smell the scent of rage and blood from afar; stopping in their tracks and routines they did every day. Looking up at the starry skies they tuned into the fight that was taking place….

Dominators ship loomed still and silent, until a blast and explosion abruptly blew out on the back of it. Others weren't the only one who stared at it, there were some that were closer.

Deena smiled nervously, and had been observing safely in her car and keeping record of activity.

"So that's where Wander is," She squinted her eyes, "Here comes the risky part."

She still kept track and been following him since Dominator destroyed the previous planet, she inserted a micro-tracker into his fur while on Awesome's club ship.

"But who blew a hole on the ship? Wander, or Dominator?" She wondered out loud.

Her concern for him not only grew more, but she didn't know how much of a bigger threat this female conqueror was, why didn't her higher ups inform her about her beforehand, Deena didn't know.

"I hope...and pray you the best, Wander."

It was time to fully engage and do what she was ordered;

Until something caught her eye:

A glowing bubble was heading it's way to the ship and she gasped,

"What're they doing?", Deena had pressed her face against the glass.

...

"Thank grop we found it." Sylvia sighed with relief as she and role-swapped Wander made their way to the ship.

Wander still didn't like the nickname she made up, it was so unnecessary. Nate had come along and was on top of the saddle, unsure of what was going to be happening.

"I still don't get why we're doing this, we should be getting back to Rockna." Nate huffed.

"I told you before, we have to get the right Wander back with us to do that." Wander explained for the 2nd time.

"Still don't know what you mean." Nate said flatly.

"Well, we tried to explain the thing that he, over there, isn't the only wandering weirdo in this galaxy," Sylvia shot a glance at Nate," You'll see when we get to Dominator's ship."

"Whatever you say." Nate said and folded his arms.

RS Wander became quiet suddenly, a passing thought struck him...

He sighed.

"Nate, there's something you should know...I've kept it to myself for a long time, your parents-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM**

" _WOAH!_ " Sylvia stopped and backed up, making Nate take her reigns to balance himself.

All three froze, and before them a hole was blown out from behind Dominator's ship, red-hot metal pieces flew up and gravitated everywhere. They were faint, but yelling and screaming could be heard from the inside...

The trio looked at each other, confused...Sylvia made a scared expression...

She knew it and could sense it...

Her best friend was there and doing something grop-knows what. Sylvia wanted to high tail it and not look back, but she couldn't. Wander needed them.

She grunted with determination.. she put knee grease and ran like the race in the Conjunction 6000. Of course, making the other two's face have whip-lash on them.

Deena chased after them, shaking her head.

"It's never easy, is it?" She mumbled.

* * *

Inside the ship,

Wander wasn't showing any mercy or thoughts of holding back.

" **I'll protect anything that's threatened by the likes of you, Dom**." Wander spat.

His voice contained a deep, ominous hatred that was shot at her, and Dominator wasn't the least bit unnerved by it.

She kept her head down, chuckling softly. Then she hunched her shoulders up and began laughing hysterically,

"MUHAHAHAH! Things just got interesting!"

She activated her suit of armor, covering up her slender figure into the muscular shape, the mask covering her face as well.

" **I'll take away anything that you care about!** " It echoed her disguised voice.

Wander jumped using all four of his feet at her, swiping his arm, making a slash of air hit the computer screen where Dominator previously stood by and destroying it. Since he could feel his height difference he used that as an advantage as much as he could, more force and speed had come along with it.

" _ **Oh, come on!**_ "

Dominator lifted her face plate,

"Do you know much time it takes to fix those?" She wined, shrugged, and smiled sadistically.

Wander jumped high, getting ready to hit again, and made it easy for Dominator to shoot him with her lava and pin him to the floor.

This made him more aggravated and he struggled to get free. He let out his roar, shaking the room, and the ship. The bots that were close by ran off in fear and went someplace they felt safer.

"Is this all you have?" Dominator groaned, and rubbed her temple,

"I guess I got my hopes up-"

She didn't know how it happened and it was so fast her brain didn't register...

Wander broke through the magma and in a split second he slammed her against the wall.

" **I would be more careful**."

Wander came over and picked her up by the neck.

" **If you let Rockna go, I won't have to finish you off**." Wander offered.

His old personality was barely seeping through, and still being generous.

"PAH! Seriously?" Dominator cackled at him, "We're just getting-" Her mask covered her face again,

"- **STARTED**!"

Dominator activated both her ice and lava abilities and hit Wander in the face and chest. He let go, and was pushed back, let out a scream in slow motion. Ice and lava literally _boiled and bubbled_ over his body, he kicked and yelped in pain. The his fur on his head was singed and smoking.

Dominator smacked her gloves together and spoke calmly;

"What happens when ice and lava come across each other?"

Dominator came closer, stopped to smile unsympathetically at the suffering former nomad...and planted her foot on his stomach. Wander spat out saliva and vomit, eyes dilated to smaller shape.

" **Exactly as you see it, it must be painful. I love inflicting pain. I can remember destroying planets as far as decades ago, it was much different than before,** -"

" **S-stop** ," He begged.

Wander tried to lift her foot, but it was hard as steel and wouldn't move.

Dominator snapped her fingers into a beat,

"I DESTROYED THE PLANETS, LAUGHED, AND CHEERED!"

She finally did take her foot off, but only to kick him in the face.

"OOFH!"

" **ONE** -!"

-kick-

" **AFTER** -!"

-kick-

" _ **ANOTHER**_!"

She ceased, opened her mask, pulled the hair on his head, then made Wander look at her, her crimson orbs glowed with delight,

"The most fun was destroying Orpid, oh my grop!" She sighed with happiness,

Wander could barely keep his eyes open, his head and skull screamed in white-hot pain, he wanted it to end so badly, but stopping Dominator was too important in the back of his breaking mind,

 _How do I stop her? and how am I still able to listen to her horrible past-rampages?_

-"Come to think of it, I think I saw you there before..." She went on like it was a normal conversational subject, "after had I wasted it entirely, there was a baby octopus he held in his arms-"

Wander whipped his eyes at her;

"A young octopus?" He asked,

He thought he was truly insane now, why was he engaging in this? Hearing her talk about it already made him sick to his gut.

"Yeah, and I followed them later, the brat grew up with the look-a-like one of you, I think his name was Bart?-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Not only that he didn't like giving her the attention, he knew he wasn't going to like her answer if she continued it and he lost control...!

"Nope, scratch that."

She smirked, "It was Nate."

The walls cracked around them, he'd unconsciously let out some unseeable power cause pressure on any surface it landed...

" **You destroyed Nate's home?** " Wander's voice deepened with outrage once again.

Dominator frowned at him in annoyance.

"Why should I go into all the details? it was looong time ago; and it shouldn't matter to you." She said flatly.

Dominator kicked him again,

"CRYING FOR DEAD ONES IS PATHETIC, JUST LIKE YOU ARE!" She yelled furiously.

-kick-

"LOVE is for those who are afraid so they cower in false faith and rather not face what's really in front of them!" She yelled again, spitting into his face repeatedly.

-kick-

"NOTHING matters once a planet is dead and so are the idiots that lived in it!"

-kick-

Wander's subconscious took over this time, but not before he pushed in one last bit of will power and let his Furnicle thoughts take over...

"NOTHING!" She screeched into his face,

She aiming to kick him again with a coat of oncoming lava...

Wander grabbed, and gripped her foot mid-way.

"What the-?!" Dominator stood frozen and stunned.

Wander effortlessly swung and tossed her across the room, slamming against the walls, the force of it had cracked and shattered her armor!

"Dominator..."

Wander broke through the ice and magma and fully stood. His eyes burned green with fury, his lips curved into a sad frown.

"You're a terrible, and in **considerate wretch**."

Wander had now grown to 12 ft tall. He steadily made his way to finish the job. Dominator coughed, her lungs hurt from the impact of hitting the wall,

"Thanks, I take that as a complement," She snorted sarcastically.

She tried to sit upright, she yelped in more pain. Since her suit was broken, pieces of it had stabbed and pierced into her skin from the inside, but not deep enough to fatally injure her or her internal organs.

 _I can't get up..pfft great..I got a little carried away..._

Dominator blew her hair out of her eye, and grumbled. She knew she messed up and for now was at an disadvantage.

" **You wouldn't know** the feeling of love if it slapped you i **n the face, you poor** thing."

Wander regrettably still felt some pity for her, but his anger was stronger than his sympathy.

"I know I'm going against what I usually **do, but right now I don't care.** You hurt Nate, you tried to kill Sylvia in the past, and you used me."

Wander's voice fluctuated, going from one soft voice to two deep ones at different words, it was beginning to creep Dominator out.

He kneeled close to her and grabbed her armor to make her look at him in his eyes.

She gave a dirty look,

"Who needs love, when you have everything you need to help you get what you want." Dominator grunted, forcing herself to sit up.

" **Do you mean your robots, and your ship?** They're just tools, they can't show love as well as real people."

Wander for some reason thought of one idea to change her mind on everything, whatever his mind was signaling was telling him to try it...there was no stopping whatever instincts that told him what to do.

Not before grabbing Dominator's torso, turning her over, and jamming her against the floor.

"LET me go you weirdo! I swear, I will destroy you I see the next opportunity."

" **Just try it.** " Wander replied bleakly.

"What're doing? What're you DOING?"

Now.. fear was shown on her face and voice, it was clear to him.

"Before I get to my business with you, I need something to help myself for once."

"Ehh?" She shrilled a worried tone.

Wander stripped and pulled the damaged armor from her left arm, exposing cucumber skin.

He licked his mouth and bared his fangs,

"Sorry about this."

He bit and chewed into her skin, scrunching her bicep, blood oozed from his lips.

"It tastes awful."

Dominator let out a blood-curdling scream.

"But if this can help me, I won't have to hurt anyone else."

A small smile crept on his face.

Dominator glanced daggers at him, gritting her teeth.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

" **Sweety**."

Wander brought his face closer to hers,

"We're even. We both helped each other out, I got what I needed, and you tried to use me."

Dominator said nothing, but by reading her body language, Wander could tell she had given up and was defeated physically and mentally. He still kept her pinned to the ground.

"Wander!"

"S-Sylvia?" Wander wavered,

All despair and stress melted away, Wander clearly heard the one person he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Who else showed up uninvited?" Dominator mumbled to herself, and blew her hair out of her face again.

Wander happily was about to go look for her, when suddenly his body froze and stiffened up.

"AUGH!"

Still in his abnormal height, he fought to move and finally did, but new overpowering thoughts filled his ears and head.

"More meat."

"N-no, who said that? I don't need anymore!"

Wander held his head and shook violently and yelled in fear.

The sounds were loud and clear enough for Sylvia to follow them into the room he was in, along with the alternative Wander by her side,

"Wander!"

She spotted him, her face lit up with clarity and happiness.

But then she turned to awe-struck horror.

RS Wander didn't react the same as she did, but glared at her friend,

"Sylvia...we're not safe here." He held her back with his arm.

" **S-Sylvia!** "

Wander cried and crawled onto his knees, while covering up one side of his face as if he were in pain, and went towards them with his only free hand stretching out to them, in a desperate plea,

" **Help me**."


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone stay close to me."

Sylvia cautiously and quietly crept into the surface of the ship, while keeping an eye out for Nate and RS Wander; as well as Dominators robots.

"This is insane, you know that, right?" Nate hissed under his breath.

"What choice do we have?" Sylvia shot at him in a harsh whisper, "And besides, I've done this a million times."

They furthered down the corridors, and felt tremors from further away, Sylvia knew some brawling was going on. She had asked herself hundreds of times if it this was worth bringing Wander back, but her heart furiously told her to get him back, even if she found him as not the same person she knew.

"May I suggest something?" RS Wander raised his voice, making the others flinch.

"Make it quick." Nathan replied.

"We should split up." Wander sighed.

Sylvia and Nate stopped in their tracks, and turned to look at him, shocked.

"What?"

He tried to sound convincing,

"Nate can't fight like I do, and I don't think you can, too Sylvia-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it," Sylvia stretched her hands into his face," I can fight just fine, if you're thinking about _your_ Sylvia, I'm not like her."

Sylvia didn't know what to say to him.

"Well she's right, I don't know jack-squat how to defend myself." Nate shrugged.

"But I'm not confident with leaving you alone, either." Sylvia admitted, pointing at him.

"Sylvia, he needs to stay here." Wander insisted.

"And do what? Be found by Dominator's minions, then what? or worse, be found by Wander and get killed-"

Sylvia stopped herself, letting out a stressed sigh. She let out her personal feelings nearly spill out for the world to hear...

The ship shook again, but none of them acknowledged it, too busy thinking what was the best thing to do.

"I'll just go, I know you Wander; can fight, but like you said, Nate can't be alone."

"What do you mean by "you go?"" RS Wander stomped his foot, "You going alone isn't the best idea either, what can you do by yourself?"

Sylvia had enough of arguing and was going to shout back when,

"I found you!"

Not knowing the new voice that yelled, they looked behind from where they came, a young dog in a black combat suit holding a gun at them, she smiled.

"I'm so glad I found you guys, looks like the situation isn't as bad as I thought!"

She put her weapon into her holster and got closer,

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Deena."

The three of them just stared, confused. Sylvia noticed she kept her attention mostly at alternated Wander, then she looked at this young woman more closely...

"How are you, Wander? It's been awhile, we met back at that club ship a few weeks ago," She held out her paw to him,

Wander backed away slightly, glaring at her as if she would attack him at any moment,

"Come on, don't be shy," Deena made a forced chuckle to lessen the awkwardness, "I'm here to help you."

"I don't know you, lady." Wander said bluntly.

Deena raised her brows, surprised.

"What do you mean? of course you do! especially her." She pointed at Sylvia.

Now being able to see her face up closer, Sylvia's temple pulsed, as if someone had hammered needles into it...

...

Sylvia replayed the night she was at that club, making everyone miserable, she tried so hard to forget the selfish acts she committed. How she made Deena fall to her knees and laugh at how pitiful she looked...

...

It played like an hour-long movie, but to the others, it was only a minute, worried what was wrong. Sylvia held her head, and bit her lower lip. She couldn't bear showing her own face to her, ashamed.

"I'm...I'm sorry..I humiliated you."

She breathed heavily, guilt struck her being.

Deena sighed, making a somber tone.

"I know, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Sylvia heard the words, but she could hear that Deena was still hurt over it.

"Can you please explain what's going on?!" Nate couldn't bear with being out in the dark.

"Exactly what I was going to ask." Wander stared dully at Deena.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Deena shook her head,"I work for a corporation, I've been watching and making sure you two are fit for the job my bosses need you to do."

Nate and Wander only dead-panned at her, not understanding.

"That's just in a nutshell, I would go into the more detailed if you want-"

"No thank you." Both replied at her.

Sylvia had recovered from the grief and glared at her.

"Whatever it is you're after, save it," Sylvia pushed the other two out of the way,

"We have to get Wander out of Dominator's grasp before it's too late."

Now it was Deena's turn to become puzzled,

"What are you talking about, he's right there." She pointed at RS Wander.

He folded his arms. "I'm not the one you want, mutt."

Deena gasped at the name-call.

"Rude! I'm here to help you all, Wander is the one I need to get the job done, you must've hit your heads or something, Wander is right here-"

The ship shook again, almost knocking them over. It subsided, as it became less shaky, everyone heard a beeping noise,

"What is that? Have we been found out?" Sylvia panicked, as well as the other two.

"No," Deena spoke, and the three of them looked at her.

"My transmitter is going off."

She looked at her forearm and switched off a watch-looking tool, confused.

"Transmitter for what?" Nate and Sylvia said at once.

"I put my tracking device on Wander here," She pointed at him, thus making him mad that she put something on him without his knowing.

"What?!" How could you?" He growled at her, looking to throw in a punch.

"But that can't be right!" Deena exclaimed, "It only goes off if the person I put it on is at a distance where I can't see them, so how-"

It went off again, this time more visible to everyone as it rapidly blinked blue on her arm.

"What's wrong with this? Is it broken?" She tapped on the face of the transmitter.

As soon as she raised it to turn it off, it went off again.

"Deena." Sylvia spoke.

"What?"

"It went off when your arm was at your side, and he's standing next to you." She pointed to Wander.

"What do you mean?"

"Hold it in that direction!" Sylvia pointed down the corridor.

Deena didn't question this time, and held out her transmitter,

It blinked and went off again, she watched it carefully. Then she put her arm down and it went silent.

"Keep doing it, you'll believe us when there's another Wander." Sylvia grinned with confidence.

She did as she was told, and each time she was shocked and glanced at RS Wander, and questioned why it wasn't going off on him and in some random place she didn't know.

"What does this mean?" Deena asked.

"The Wander you want, is _out there_. And he needs us." RS Wander put one hand on her arm.

She stared at him, wide-eyed, as it begun to sink in...

"I must be going crazy."

"You're not." Nate said suddenly.

"How would you know?" Deena grinned at him.

"Because I didn't believe it either, until now." He admitted, and giggled.

Nate being on their side completely, RS Wander was content seeing him so relaxed, and smiled with him.

"Two of them..." Deena ruffled her own hair.

"I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen a lot more weird things in this job."

"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Sylvia was becoming impatient.

"Before we do, Nate..." Wander tugged one of his tentacles, "Deena, will you stay here, and make sure he doesn't get hurt?"

She gasped, "Well, yes but I need to go with you and help retrieve the Wander I need."

"We'll get him, just stay here?" RW Wander begged.

Deena stood and folded her arms, thinking it over and taking glances at Nate, and after a moment made a sharp nod,

"Deal. I'll look after him, and you go get Wander. I wouldn't want a civilian to get dragged into this."

"Ah, it's not a big deal," Nate patted her back," I've already been dragged into this little adventure, the least I can do is support Wander."

Sylvia gasped at him. Nate and the other two wondered why; "Something wrong?" RS Wander asked.

"Um, it's nothing. Let's go!" Sylvia started to trail off and for a brief moment Wander glared at Deena,

"If anything happens to him, I will haunt you." He made his last warning to Deena, then followed after Sylvia.

"Nate." Sylvia stopped and called for him,

"Yes, Miss Sylvia?" He called out.

Almost teary-eyed, she smiled,

"Thank you for believing in him."

* * *

After separating, Sylvia and RS Wander went deeper into the ship, looking for signs of life.

"Hey, I know I'm gonna sound crazy..." Sylvia started, but paused.

"What? Say it." Wander replied, although disinterested.

"Probably me, but this place seems to be stretching itself."

"What do you mean?" Now, he looked at her.

"I don't remember it being this big. I know Dom's ship is almost a maze, but something's weird about it."

Wander rolled his eyes, "Yep, you're crazy."

"Hey!" She whipped her head to him, "You're supposed to agree with me!"

"I'm special, I don't need to agree." He posed a laid-back posture with his arms and stuck out his tongue.

She sighed loudly.

"I forgot you're not Wander."

"But I kinda get it." He input unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"I think this place has been warped, and not in a good way." Wander stood and walked straighter, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm so afraid to tell you, and Nate." His voice almost whimpered.

Sylvia stopped, making him almost a tail behind... he noticed she had stopped and looked at her.

"Wander, are you scared?" She asks sympathetically.

No anger, but blush poured on his face.

"No! I'm not-"

"Oh grop." Sylvia appeared to be in search of something.

"What is it?" Wander raised an eye at her,

Sylvia pulled the hat he saw earlier, "I forgot I had Wander's hat with me and I thought I dropped it."

Luckily it stuck to her back, by whatever reason how, no one knew.

"Just dump it." Wander shrugged it off.

"NO way! You have any idea how much this hat means to him?"

"It's just a hat." He said flatly.

"Yeah sure, deny that it's magic and it helped you out in some way." She put her hands on her hips,

"I need someplace to hold it, and I can't wear it myself." She shrugged, defeated about what to do.

"It's not magic, that's just some kid's imagination would say." Wander argued.

"You're definitely helpful." Sylvia muttered.

"Well I'm not holding it." Wander pouted.

"I didn't say you should, but that's an option."

Sylvia gave in and put it on herself."Whaddya think?"

RS Wander stifled a laugh.

"You look ridiculous!" laughs and points at Sylvia

It made the shape of her face and skull goofy, that's what he found funny.

"Oh yeah?! I'd love to see how you look in it!"

Sylvia smirked and with no struggling she put it on Wanders head. He simply puckered his lips.

"Haha, funny."

He tried to take it off, but for some reason it wouldn't budge.

"Huh?! It's stuck!"

He pulled, and pulled making the outer socket stretch and it tugged painfully on his fur. Sylvia watched him struggle and laughed at his misery. He moved around trying to pull it off and then tried scratching it with only stub fingers as a way to make it fall.

"Get it off!"

The ship shook violently again, ending the comical sight, the two of them jumped, even the hat bounced off and fell to the floor.

"Come on!"

Sylvia picked up RS Wander, along with the hat, and dropped him on her back, he almost fell over and immediately tugged her reigns for support.

"I'm starting to recognize where we are, it's as if someone was purposefully throwing off my sense of direction!" She called back.

The same look of uncertainty fell on RS Wander, but she didn't see it this time, she focused on running.

"Wander!" She called.

She could hear her Wander's cries and yelling, they were so close! She even heard him call her name back. The more Sylvia ran, the louder and clearer she could pinpoint where to turn, she saw a corner turning to the right...

She spotted him just feet away, and he was on the floor,

"Wander!"

The overwhelming relief hit her, then to horror.

 **"S-Sylvia!"**

Something was so wrong with Wander! He almost didn't look like himself, he was six times his size, fur disheveled, razor sharp fangs, and claws the size of kitchen knives. One of Wander's eyes rapidly transitioned from normal to black and green, and held one side of his face.

Wander held out his hand to her, "Please, help me."

Sylvia said nothing, too stunned in utter fear to do anything.

 _This is not my friend! He's a..._

"Sylvia, we're not safe here."

RS Wander tried to hold her from getting near and took one look at the struggling Wander..

Both eyes met...It was like an inaudible signal between the both of them, only the two could hear what they said to each other...

 _"HELP me KILL..."_

Wander unwillingly ordered RS Wander to follow his lead, his instincts drilling into the other's mind like mad locusts greedy for food, and made him fall to his knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

RS Wander held his head, trying to stop the subliminal message from continuing any further, he rocked back and forth.

"No, please! don't make me do it!" RS Wander whimpered like an injured dog.

Sylvia snapped out of her shock,

"Hey! What's wrong-? Why are you-"

Claws appeared and snapped out of his finger tips, RS Wander covered his mouth, pain arose from his gums and teeth, as fangs began to emerge.

"No, not here!" He continued to beg to some invisible person no one could see.

RS Wander's mind flashed a memory, Nate was trying to crawl away from him, and cowered. Only Nate was three years old...

Back into the present, the now Furnicle Wander continued to mentally attack him, ordering him to do his bidding.

 **"Either** help **me destroy, or I kill you."** Wander growled, "What **will it be?"**

Now Sylvia was in full panic of the two. She backed away, and didn't notice until then she had backed into where Dominator was. Her foot touched her leg. She jumped, thinking something was going to attack and looked down.

Dominator was unconscious; her arm bleeding. Sylvia realized the shaped of the mark and wound on her arm was caused by none other than her former friend..

She squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing tears. She was so petrified.

"What do I do? We're going to die..."

"What's going on?!"

Sylvia opened her eyes to see Nate and Deena on the other side of the room, just as frazzled. But when they saw Wander, all mouths dropped.

"What the flarf..." Nate's eyes shrunk in terror.

Deena held her paws on her mouth to suppress a scream. She shook her head fearfully at the monster before them,

"No...it can't have come to this..!" She began to cry.

"Wander-!" Nate called for his guardian, who was still fending off the temptations to turn on his comrades. Nate tried to get to his side, but RS Wander held his sharply-clawed hand to stop him,

"Don't come near us!" He growled at them, making the two freeze, afraid to take another step.

The second nomad lifted one knee to support himself, and shakily stood up. He unwrapped the mace from his back, and let it drop side-up to the floor,

"W-Wander." He hissed,

The monster before him growled angrily and with disapproval, **"Join me."**

"If you're in there, and can hear this.." He tried to form his sentence,

RS Wander took the risk of looking into his eyes again, but it was the only way..and it forced his own eyes darken to black and blue irises. Tightening his fists, he declared:

" **FIGHT** it! Only you can help **yourself.** If I can hold back the thing that **can easily hurt the** one's I care about, you can too!"

The other three witnessed an astonishing sight, the fully-formed Furnicle appeared to hold back on attacking and restrained his arm, and whined..

 **"FIGHT IT**!" RS Wander put every ounce of mental strength into his emotions to bring him back. It was one of the few things he could control; his emotions, he hoped Wander would get the message.

"LET ME GO!" Wander cried in agony,

He let out his roar, trying to find relief in his confusion and despair...

* * *

A white room.

Wander laying down face first onto a hard floor. He moved his hands and then legs. His eyes hurt from the brightness of the place, and felt groggy. He supported himself up and looked around, but it was just an empty, white void.

"Hello?"

The only reply was the echo of his own voice, it made him feel isolated alone.

Wander walked around to see if there was something he could find and get out. Until he heard the sounds of air moving;

He turned to find a small black hole, with air going into it.

Then he panicked,

"A black hole! I gotta get out of here!"

He ran in an attempt to get away before possibly being sucked in, but he bumped into something and fell.

"OOFH!"

He looked to see what stopped him... and slowly gazed upwards.

"There you go, running away like a coward. It really doesn't help."

A replica of Wander stood over him, arms folded with a dull face. His green hat sat on his head.

"Long time, no glad I haven't seen ya."

Wander at this point, wasn't too surprised he was seeing another one of himself, but stared confused.

The other one's eyes glowed with white light.

"It's me."

"I thought you were gone." Wander smiled.

Mirror Wander ticked his head in annoyance,

"Please, I can't die if you're living." He made a dirty look at him then frowned, "And why are you so happy? You do know you're not going to live long-"

Wander scooped him up and hugged him. Which ultimately confused his reflection.

"I know you don't like me very much, and I forgive you for everything you did, you just needed some help." Wander said closely to his ear.

Mirror Wander pushed him off,

"You're insane if you think we're friends, but that's not important right now, I, no... _WE_ have to-"

The floor under them rumbled and shook, clusters of the room fell and broke into pieces, and each of them a black empty space sucked in the air into them.

"What is going on?!" Wander cried, obviously panicked.

Mirror Wander stayed close to him and stood up against his host's back,

"It might be too late." He growled; he sounded angry, but Wander had paid attention, he could feel that under his spiteful interior, he was scared.

"What should we-"

Wander stopped mid-sentence as his body began to convulse with pain. He yelled and fell to the breaking floor.

"Grop!" his other self cursed, helplessly staring down at Wander.

Wander felt the temptations and hunger getting stronger by the second, eyes dark-colored again, and claws returning. "What do I do? Please, help!"

Mirror Wander was torn, between helping him, or going by his instincts. But if he stood there and let Wander's heart and mind crumble, he too would cease to exist.

For now, he decided to listen to his heart and help...

"Right now, you're shattering. If you don't consume something to eat, we both go. There's only one way..."

More pieces fell, more air blew around them like a strong thunderstorm, Mirror Wander brought his arms closer to Wander's, ripping some fur off and exposing pink skin.

"Eat me."

Wander thought he misheard at first, but knew he didn't. His eyes widened in shock.

" _HURRY!_ There isn't much time left! Don't worry about my consequences." Mirror Wander shouted at the top of his lungs, "Just worry about you!"

Wander thoughts raced, he had no idea in what shape and form by eating himself would help, he knew the moment he discovered this other side of his personality, he only wanted to hurt others, including Sylvia. His eyes stung from the air whipping around as well as the morphing change of colors in his irises, making it hard to think clearly. At this point he too, was just as scared, and it bred distrust of this Wander. But needed to do something, and for now he put aside all doubt...

"I believe you." Wander said softly.

The wind was so loud at the point you couldn't hear yourself talk, but somehow Mirror Wander heard him.

"Do it."

The space was now near black, only part of the floor kept them up, the Wander offering himself however; remained perfectly still, and Wander struggled to hold on tight, but he no longer was conflicted with himself:

He bit him.

Immediately a change happened to both of them, and the space around them: The wind stopped, but somehow proceeded to suck in everything into nowhere, the room became lighter, to blinding, and Wander's eyes returned to normal...he took another bite, and crimson seeped out of his mouth and into his face and his own hands.

Mirror Wander smiled mischievously.

* * *

He continued to scream in despair, until beams of light surrounded Furnicled-Wander, seeping in random parts of his body, his messy fur began to fall off, fangs and claws began to shrink back to their original size. Wander also began to become smaller, and smaller. Even though it appeared to be over and he was going back to how he was, everyone still kept their guard up, preparing for any means of attack.

The only one who didn't, was RS Wander, he watched weakly, but with pride of what was happening. He closed one eye shut, as to not reveal his transformed eye, the other one black and white. He couldn't fully stand by himself, so he sat on one knee.

"I knew you could do it." He smirked.

Wander was now back to his original height, smoke arose from his surroundings, as they saw him lay-face down. He didn't move, no one could tell if he was still breathing or alive.

"Is it over..? I was trying to sleep."

Everyone looked at Dominator, who had watched it all unravel. She managed to sit up right, while clinging to her injured arm that Wander had given her.

"What a freak. And I thought I had issues." She snorted rudely.

Sylvia wasn't far from her, literally less than five feet where Dominator sat, and has been silent since arriving in the room and Wander reformed back to normal. RS Wander took notice at how she didn't react to Dominator's insult at Wander, but he put that aside. The mental strain took a toll on his strength, and he let himself lay flat down.

Everyone else somewhat relaxed a little more, feeling assured it was over. Nate went over to his once-guardian and peered him down.

"Having fun yet?" He teased.

"A flarfin blast." RS Wander said flatly, he blew a tuft of his fur out of his face.

"Well, jokes aside, what do we do with him?" Nate turned his attention to Wander still laying lifeless.

"Just hope he wakes up and isn't trying to make me " _do that"_ ever again." RS Wander put some fingers on his temple to sooth the headache he had.

"What about you, Deena?"

Deena who also had been watching carefully, wasn't in the same spot as she was before.

"Miss Deena?"

Nate looked around, and thought maybe she ran off, but then... spotted her to where other Wander was.

"Oh, there you are, I was beginning to worry-"

Deena revealed to hold a weapon in her paw, and held it right above Wander's head!

RS Wander had stopped laying down and saw her threaten him with it. The other three, including Dominator watched Deena begin to activate whatever the weapon she had and held one finger on the trigger, she glanced at the two from behind, one tear clung under her eye, almost beginning to fall.

"I'm so sorry. The circumstances didn't change like I was desperately hoping it would."

* * *

 **TO BE CONT.**

"He has to be exterminated."


End file.
